Mobile communication devices provide various applications for users to access desired content stored on remote servers. Mobile content applications generally require an active network connection to access new content. Some applications download content such as media files to the mobile communication device prior to allowing the user to access the content. For example, e-reader applications allow users to download and access books and other documents. Other applications stream content to the mobile communication device, allowing the user to access the content prior to it being completely downloaded. For example, streaming audio applications allow users to access large libraries of music without requiring lengthy downloads. Some applications buffer the content to account for short, unplanned outages in network connectivity.
Wireless networks used by mobile communication devices provide widespread, but not universal coverage. For example, cellular networks generally have high-quality coverage in populated areas but reduced coverage in remote areas. Wi-Fi® networks may provide coverage in certain buildings or rooms within buildings but not others. Additionally, environmental factors may impact wireless network availability. For example, wireless networks may not be available underground, for example, in a subway system. Also, policies may impact wireless network availability. For example, wireless communications are usually not allowed inside airplanes.